


Thirty one

by MakyoApril_1039



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakyoApril_1039/pseuds/MakyoApril_1039





	Thirty one

两个人吻得没几下就浑身燥热，王俊凯本来就只套了浴袍，一下就敞开了，火热抵着王源的大腿根。

“一点自制力都没有，亲两下就硬了。”王源一脸挑衅地看着王俊凯。  
王俊凯莞尔，伸手狠狠揉了一下王源的腿间，令他发出一声惊呼。  
感受那物体在自己手里硬起，王俊凯咬着王源的耳朵：“你怎么被男人摸两下就有感觉？”

“烦人。”王源不满地在男人脖子上咬了一口，留下了淡淡的牙印。

不知道什么时候王源下身已经被脱光了，上衣也被推到了胸口以上，露出胸前两颗凸起，被王俊凯舔得湿漉漉的。

“你看你，不是发情的野兽是什么。”  
“你现在这个样子一点说服力也没有。”

是啊。红着脸眼里闪着泪光，嘴角还有因为亲吻来不及吞下而流出来的津液；白皙的肌肤上刺眼的红痕，被人握在手里的性器还不停吐着前列腺液。这副模样说别人发情，一点没有立场。

王源带着鼻音发出一声轻哼，腿勾上王俊凯的腰，干脆开始自暴自弃地勾引。手臂环上王俊凯的脖子献吻，顺着颈部的线条滑到衣领里掀开了睡袍，又摸着锁骨往结实的胸肌，坏心地捏了一下上面的小点。

“嘶——你个小坏蛋。”  
“小坏蛋喜欢哥哥才当哥哥的小坏蛋嘛~”

王俊凯本来还想着自己是不是要来点自制力磨磨这个坏小孩，想不到这小孩这么坏。

去他妈的自制力。

倒上润滑剂王俊凯就把手指插入了小穴里，冰凉的触感刺激得小穴剧烈收缩，紧紧地包裹住他的手指。

“宝贝儿，一段时间不见又这么紧了。”  
“闭嘴……”  
“你这里面好热啊。”  
“你再说我就把你踢下去……啊……”

王源里面早就被他弄得又湿又滑，跟大脑叫嚣着不满足，不自觉地扭动腰肢。王俊凯啪的一掌拍在王源的臀瓣上。  
“啊……疼……”  
“勾引我。”  
“哥……进来吧……”  
“小屁股，满足你。”  
“啊啊啊————”  
“嘘，叔叔还在家呢，你忘了。”

王源咬住食指指节，不让自己发出声音，王俊凯就故意有一下没一下地撞他敏感的地方。王源被他弄得难耐得很，又记着不能发出声音，抓得王俊凯肩上留下几个指印。

“源源——”王源妈妈的声音在客厅响起来。

“唔……”王源吓得后穴一紧，差点把王俊凯夹射了，“你想夹死哥哥是不是。”  
“我……我妈……”  
“怎么？要停下来？”王俊凯说完真的就停下来，茎身只抽出了一半，还有一半埋在王源身体里。  
正到兴头上王源哪里受得了突然停下来，不自觉扭着腰想把那半截茎身吞进来，又被王俊凯拍了一下臀瓣。  
“不怕被发现啊。”  
“锁……锁门……”  
“好，哥哥带你去锁门。”  
说着一把把王源抱起来，王源身体的重量全部挂到王俊凯身上，茎身一下子顶到了深处，王源忍不住啊的一声叫了出来。  
“这么大声，怕阿姨听不见啊？”  
“呜……去锁门……”王源急得快哭了，催促王俊凯。  
“好啊，那我们一起去。”  
“嗯？啊啊，不要这样！”  
王俊凯抱着王源，性器还插在里面，每走一步都磨着肠肉，比起粗暴的直来直去的动作，更让人受不了。  
“不行啊，再不锁门阿姨就要进来了哦。”  
“呜呜……哥哥……”

王俊凯不管王源呜呜咽咽地哀求，硬是抱着人走到了门口才放下来。王源一脸委屈，背过身把门反锁，不想理这个无耻的家伙。王俊凯看着王源把反锁的按钮按下，忽然掰开他的臀瓣狠狠又顶进去。  
“啊啊啊——”  
“源源？”王源妈妈的声音在门外了，“怎么了吗？”  
王俊凯从后面舔着王源的耳廓，下身动作也没停下，“阿姨问你呢。”  
“唔……”王源忍着快感从牙缝里挤出几个字，“妈……没事……我、我睡了……”  
“噢，那你睡吧。”门外的脚步声渐渐远了。

“坏小孩，怎么骗你妈妈呢？”  
“那你……别在这……啊啊啊……”  
“嘘——现在叔叔阿姨都在了，别太大声哦。”  
“轻、轻点……”  
“好啊。”  
王俊凯真的放轻了动作，但是加快了频率，每一下都不到点，可是又磨得火热，越来越难耐。  
“你……”  
“我怎么了？”  
“用力……”  
“你又要我轻点，又要我用力，到底要我怎样啊？老公很难办呢。”  
“卑鄙……”  
王俊凯扶着他的腰，凑到他耳边吹气，“宝贝儿扶好了，老公来啦。”  
“等等……啊啊啊……别在这里……”  
“叫老公。”  
“老公……”  
“乖，马上就好。”  
王俊凯加大了动作，每一下都擦过敏感点狠狠顶进去。  
“啊啊啊……唔……”王俊凯吻住了他的唇。  
“别那么大声。”

快感一阵一阵的从后穴传到大脑，王源几次差点叫出声。看他忍得辛苦，王俊凯伸出手臂摆到王源面前，王源毫不客气一口咬下去。

“嘶——宝贝儿现在一点都不心疼哥哥了。”

王源没说话，他已经不敢开口了，怕一张嘴就忍不住叫出来。王俊凯越是看他这副可怜兮兮的模样，越是兴奋，全都体现在他打桩机一样的动作上。

“哥……不行了……不要在这里……”  
“没事的。”  
“不行……”  
“我爱你。”  
“唔……”  
“我爱你，我好爱你啊宝贝儿……”

王源在他的表白里交代到了门板上，王俊凯又操了十几下，等他射的时候王源的腿都软了。王俊凯抱起王源放在床上柔柔地接吻。

“都弄到门上了！”  
“我清理就好了。”  
“你不给我弄干净我拍死你！”


End file.
